vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 23 Week 15
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_23_Week_15" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie 5184 002.jpg Familie 5184 001.jpg Familie_5176_02.jpg Familie_5176_03.jpg Familie_5176_04.jpg Familie_5176_05.jpg Familie_5177_01.jpg Familie_5177_02.jpg Familie_5177_03.jpg Familie 5177 04.jpg Familie_5177_05.jpg Familie_5177_06.jpg Familie_5177_07.jpg Familie_5179_01.jpg Familie_5179_03.jpg Familie 5179 04.jpg Familie 5179 05.jpg Familie_5180_01.jpg Familie_5180_02.jpg Familie_5180_03.jpg Familie_5180_04.jpg Familie_5180_05.jpg Familie_5180_06.jpg Familie_5180_07.jpg Familie_5180_09.jpg Familie_5180_10.jpg Familie_5180_11.jpg Familie_5180_12.jpg Familie 5183 003.jpg 1483034 684909814875136 949184134 n.jpg Week15_1.jpg Week15_2.jpg Week15_3.jpg Week15_4.jpg Week15_5.jpg Week15_6.jpg Week15_7.jpg Week15_8.jpg 'Aflevering 71 (#5176) - maandag 2 december 2013' De spanning tussen Trudy en Louise bereikt een climax. Trudy verliest haar geduld en geeft Louise een klap in het gezicht. Terwijl Peter zijn dochter probeert te kalmeren, gooit June nog wat extra olie op het vuur. Ook Marie-Rose kan het gedrag van Trudy helemaal niet goedkeuren. Twee zigeuners worden dankzij de burgerwacht opgepakt door de politie. Didier komt opscheppen bij Mathias, maar heeft hij het wel bij het rechte eind? Marijn blijft scoren bij Mieke, Evy en Niko. Alleen Zjef kampt met twijfels. Jan wacht nog steeds op een bezoekje van Hanne. 'Aflevering 72 (#5177) - dinsdag 3 december 2013' Trudy heeft spijt van de aanvaring met Louise. De tiener slaat elke toenaderingspoging echter af. Peter probeert zijn dochter te kalmeren maar vooral dankzij June heeft dit geen effect. Bart heeft ondertussen besloten om meer dan ooit te vechten voor zijn relatie. Ondanks de vele tegenkanting blijft Veronique haar plan om een nieuwe Foodbar te openen, verderzetten. Dirk vraagt Bart om in te springen bij ADweb. Liesbeth wil een breiclub oprichten en probeert een aantal vrouwen te vinden die mee hun schouders onder het project willen zetten. Mathias maakt zich zorgen over Didier. 'Aflevering 73 (#5178) - woendag 4 december 2013' Arno is in alle staten omdat Dirk hem niet op de hoogte heeft gebracht van zijn plannen met Bart. Hij denkt er zelfs aan om zich terug te trekken uit het bedrijf. Liesbeth bereidt haar eerste brei-avond voor en stuurt alle mannen het huis uit. Benny is echter niet bereid om mee te werken en hij zorgt voor een serieuze stoorzender tijdens de brei-avond. Veronique legt de bezwaren van Nathalie, Trudy en Peter naast zich neer en doet een bod op de Gentse broodjeszaak. Linda probeert nog steeds in te praten op de gewonde inbreker Anthony. Zal ze hem zo ver krijgen zichzelf aan te geven bij de politie? 'Aflevering 74 (#5179) - donderdag 5 december 2013' Hanne besluit dan toch te solliciteren bij Fashion en legt Rudi en Veronique haar ontwerpen voor. Rudi is enthousiast maar Veronique heeft duidelijk meer twijfels. June blijft proberen om de wig tussen Louise en Trudy groter te maken. Ze vertelt haar stiefdochter dat er zoiets bestaat als ontvoogding en dat zet Louise aan het denken. Zjef is in de war over zijn gevoelens voor Marijn. Zijn huisgenoten kunnen het ondertussen erg goed met Marijn vinden en dat maakt de beslissing van Zjef alleen nog moeilijker. Mik stelt Mathias voor om samen biowijn te gaan ophalen in Frankrijk maar kunnen ze Didier zomaar alleen achterlaten bij de burgerwacht? 'Aflevering 75 (#5180) - vrijdag 6 december 2013' Familie, vrienden en collega's verzamelen in de Foodbar voor de komst van Sinterklaas en Zwarte Piet. Bart besluit van die gelegenheid gebruik te maken om Trudy duidelijk te maken dat hij spijt heeft van zijn daden. Trudy is emotioneel ontroerd en kan haar tranen niet verbergen. Veronique en Rudi bespreken de sollicitatie van Hanne en samen besluiten ze om haar niet aan te nemen. Junes pogingen om Louise tegen haar moeder in het harnas te jagen, blijven niet zonder gevolgen. Peter is woedend en onderneemt actie. Hij zet June aan de deur. Dirk denkt dat zijn auto gestolen is... Category:Seizoen 23 Category:Afleveringen